The present invention is directed to a vacuum cleaner with a detachable blower, and, in particular, to a latching system for a vacuum cleaner with a detachable blower.
Vacuum cleaners with detachable motorhead/power units, commonly referred to as blowers, are known in the art. When attached to a vacuum cleaner housing, the blower functions as part of the vacuum cleaner assembly. When detached from the vacuum cleaner housing, the blower may be used separately to provide a directable air column for the removal of leaves of other debris from a surface, for example.
In tank-type vacuum cleaners, the vacuum cleaner housing typically includes a lid or lid assembly which is fitted over a tank. The detachable blower is typically disposed on the lid or lid assembly. While the normal operation of the blower would typically tend to secure the detachable blower against the lid or lid assembly, the weight of the blower could cause the blower to become detached from the lid when the blower is non-operational. For example, if the blower is merely disposed on the lid or lid assembly and the user needs to remove the lid to empty the tank, it is possible that the user may tip the lid such that the blower detaches from the lid and falls to the ground. This can cause damage to the blower and injury to the user or others nearby.
One solution is to secure the blower to the lid using a latching system including one or more latches which have surfaces which cooperate with surfaces of the blower to attach the blower to the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,364 shows one such latching system. The tank-type vacuum cleaner illustrated includes a vacuum cleaner housing, a blower disposed on the vacuum cleaner housing, and a latching system which permits one-handed detachment of the blower from the housing. In particular, the user depresses the latch illustrated in FIG. 12 and rotates the blower relative to the housing to disengage the bayonet-type locking arrangement. Once the bayonet-type locking arrangement has been disengaged, the user may remove or detach the blower from the housing.
An alternative latching system is showing U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,614. It is thought that the latching system used with the tank-type vacuum cleaner illustrated therein requires an angular movement of a handle to disengage a locking ring from a flange attached to the blower. Once the handle has been moved so as to disengage the locking ring from the flange, the blower may be removed or detached from the housing.
A further alternative latching system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,700. The illustrated tank-type vacuum cleaner is thought to require a pivotal movement of a latch to disengage latching surfaces of the latch and the blower, thereby permitting the blower to be detached from the lid or lid assembly.
All of the above-mentioned latching systems have a similar disadvantage in that the user is required to actively disengage the latch when it is desired to detach the blower from the housing. While the blower may be detached one-handedly, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,364, several movements must be performed to achieve the disengagement. The same can be said of the latches shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,404,614 and 6,055,700.
A vacuum cleaner is provided that includes a housing and a latch assembly disposed on the housing. The latch assembly includes a latch, which is movable relative to the housing between a first state and a second state. The vacuum cleaner also includes a blower, which is disposable on the housing and has a first state wherein the blower is detached from the housing and a second state wherein the blower is disposed on the housing. The blower includes a latching surface disposed adjacent the latch with the blower in the second state. The blower moves the latch between the first state and the second state as the blower is moved between the first state and the second state, and the latch engages the latching surface with the blower in the second state and the latch in the second state to secure the blower to the housing.
Also provided is a vacuum cleaner with a housing and a latch assembly disposed on the housing, the latch assembly including a latch linearly moveable relative to the housing between an extended state and a retracted state and having a forward edge. The vacuum cleaner also includes a blower disposable on the housing and having a first, detached state wherein the blower is detached from the housing and a second, combined state wherein the blower is disposed on the housing. The blower includes a wall having a first, outer surface which abuts the forward edge with the blower in a third state intermediate between the detached and combined states and a second, latching surface disposed adjacent the latch with the blower in the second state. The outer surface of the blower abuts the forward edge of the latch to move the latch between the extended and retracted states as the blower is moved between the detached and combined states and the forward edge of the latch engages the latching surface with the blower in the combined state and the latch in the extended state to secure the blower to the housing.
Further provided is a vacuum cleaner including a housing, a detachable blower with a handle, and a latching assembly including a latch that engages the blower with the blower disposed on the housing to secure the blower to the housing. The handle of the blower is graspable with both hands to apply an upward force to the blower to disengage the latch from the blower and thereby detach the blower from the housing. Moreover, the housing may include a surface on which the thumbs of both hands are disposed as the upward force is applied to the blower to disengage the latch from the blower.